


Steam

by imsfire



Series: Ten songs, ten stories [6]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Gen, Hoth is Cold, so bloody cold
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 17:19:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 75
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12752742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imsfire/pseuds/imsfire
Summary: Hoth is very, very cold; so an unexpected sauna would be very popular.Inspired by the song "Steam" by Peter Gabriel.





	Steam

**Author's Note:**

> Take your guess who says which line!  
> This is probably the shortest fic I'll ever write...

“Boiler malfunction; they’re venting hot water into the south cave system before it blows.”

“The rock ones?”

“Of course the rock ones, if they pushed out that much heat into the ice caves half the base would collapse.”

“So the south caves are too hot to enter right now, is that it?”

“Not exactly…  More like, the south caves just became a steam bath big enough for five hundred.  You coming?”

“A steam – krif, yes!”


End file.
